


Stronger Than You

by kinkster_68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Fusion ideals, Gen, Weasley Bashing, Will Add More Later, based off of Steven Universe, follows story canon, with slight deviations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkster_68/pseuds/kinkster_68
Summary: A rewrite of my old story with much better direction and characterization. Armed with newfound knowledge about himself, Harry takes on his destiny and potentially changes it for the better. Will mostly follow Philosopher Stone with slight deviations from canon. Still unsure about specific parings.





	Stronger Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I have returned with a rewrite of Stronger Than You. The path for the story has changed drastically and I decided to place Horcrux!Tom as more of a mentor/father figure to Harry than a romantic partner. Speaking of Tom, he only has vague snippets of who he used to be due to being separated for 6 years and thus, has a slightly different mindset of his main host. He still despises Muggles with a passion, but he isn’t hell bent on wiping them all out.
> 
>  
> 
> As for the whole fusion aspect, that will be either in the next chapter or sooner, but Harry will learn more about it before attending Hogwarts. As far as pacing, I won’t skip around too much, but I also won’t dwell too much on one timeframe. I do know that I will write about Tom telling Harry the truth and his suspicions and Harry’s Diagon Alley trip but afterwards, I will probably skip straight to the train.
> 
> Enough rambling here. Hope you enjoy!

_A complete rewrite of the original story which has now been deleted. I have figured out what direction I want to take the whole thing. As before, I do not own the characters or the idea of fusions. Those rights belong to JKR and Rebecca Sugar respectively._

* * *

 

_Present Day _

_“Oh great. You’re both out? And you’re fused again? Why? I’ve seen what you really are.” A harsh glare was shot at Hadrian, who let out a chuckle and bent down to pick up his glasses, which miraculously didn’t crack. “No, you haven’t!”_

_ 6 Years Ago _

            Harry crouched behind a bush, peering out every so often as escape plans ran through his head. It started out innocently enough but then his oaf of a cousin decided today was a prime day for Harry Hunting. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes- one emerald green and the other icy grey- and was fixing to make a break for it when he heard a voice close to his ear. _“Close your eyes child. I’ll take over from here.”_  Harry whirled around but no one was there. _“Child. I am not one that can’t be seen now but in time. Now close your eyes.”_ The voice repeated a bit more firmly and Harry hastened to follow the directions. The moment he closed them, he felt a pulling sensation at his navel and to the outside, one would’ve seen a small child disappear with a near silent ‘pop’.

            Harry opened his eyes and he found himself at the local library. “W-what happened?” he murmured, getting a few strange looks in response. _“You are safe here. If my observations are correct, your bumbling cousin dare not step foot in a library.”_ Harry nodded slowly and started to meander through the shelves, pulling down a few books that seemed interesting and started to read. Sometime later, he closed the last book and rubbed his eyes with a yawn and glanced out the window, slowly paling as the full moon shone down through the window. He glanced at the clock and let out a whimper as he read it aloud. “9:30. Uncle Vernon is going to kill me.” He moaned and sank to his knees. _“Hey now. Do not fret child. I will not let you be harmed. Close your eyes again.”_  

Harry closed his eyes again, expecting the same pulling sensation but it never came, but his head started hurting something awful. “Open your eyes now child.” A deep voice intoned and Harry opened them to look up at a rather attractive male in his early twenties with piercing grey eyes, wavy black hair and a small smirk adorning his aristocratic face. “W-who are you?” The figure chuckled and brushed the younger boy’s hair to the side. “Tom. Tom Riddle. Rest now. I shall take over from here.” he soothed and gathered the sleepy child in his arms before disappearing with a near- silent ‘pop’. The duo reappears outside a pub and Tom swiftly makes his way inside. “Room for myself and my…son please. You shall not make any mention of our arrival to anyone. Payment will be given when we no longer need the living area.” The man started to protest before he slowly felt himself nodding and handed Tom a key, who smiled sweetly and wiped the man’s memories before disappearing upstairs.

Once in the room, Tom lays Harry on the bed and after covering him up, he sits on the chair at the desk, deep in thought. The last thing he remembers is being forcibly split apart from his main host then silence. _I do know my main host was trying to keep immortality, but…wait. I remember going to the Potter’s to kill the boy, but the spell backfired and I became who I am now but my main host is not aware of that fact. He created an accidental Horcrux and no one is aware that a piece of the Dark Lord resides in the very boy who vanquished me. Or…what I think is me. Everything is so blurry…_  He is cut from his musings as the small boy starts to whimper in his sleep and Tom swiftly looks down at the half-starved child, feeling a surge of anger welling up within him. _The fact that they left such a powerful child in the grasps of filthy Muggles is nearly insulting to his parent’s sacrifice. Mark my words, Harry Potter will become the greatest wizard this era has ever seen, surpassing even myself. I shall not let him fall victim to his fears like I did._

Little did he know, this one change in Fate’s plans will change the entire course of the Wizarding World.


End file.
